Rebound
by Les Papillons
Summary: Takes place after the season finale. Can Lily get over Ray? Could be trily could be rily you've got to read and review to find out. Chapter 6 is up so please R&R!
1. Moving On, or at least trying to

**Disclaimer: Does it _LOOK_ like I own RFR????? **

**A/N I know you won't be able to believe this but I'm going to write a semi trily fic! Yay! Although I'm warning you that judging by my past fics it could end up rily. I don't even know myself so don't ask me. **

"I love you Ray," I yelled through the crowd as I watched Ray being pulled away by Grace. I saw him turn around and his eyes connected with mine for a moment. His face was a mixture of surprise and another emotion that even after almost a lifetime of friendship I couldn't read. I watched him stop Grace from pulling him any further and held my breath wondering, will he go with her? Will the fact that I just told him my feelings for him change his mind? He looked at Grace and then looked back at me with an apologizing glance and left.

It was then that I ran. I pushed my way through the crowd and towards the backstage exit. I ran past Parker and Meagan until I got outside into the night. It felt almost like I couldn't breath and I realized that I was crying. I kept running, still holding my guitar, until I got to my house. I pushed open the door and ran to my room and fell onto my bed tears still coursing down my cheeks and onto my guitar. Suddenly the phone rang on the nightstand beside me. Startled I picked it up.

"Hello" I said trying to sound normal.

"Hi it's Travis I was just wondering if you were okay. You seemed pretty upset when you left Sound Wave." Travis said, his voice full of genuine concern.

"No I don't feel okay at all," I replied honestly.

"Do you want to meet at Mickey's and talk about it?" he asked me.

"Sure, I'll be there in half an hour," I said and immediately wondered why I had agreed.

"Okay see you then," Travis said and then hung up.

I put my guitar back in it's case and went into the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face until I looked slightly normal again.

"I'm going to Mickey's," I shouted as I walked out the door and into the night air.

When I arrived at Mickey's Travis was already there sipping what I guessed was green tea.

"Hey Travis," I said as I sat down in the chair across from him.

"Hi Lil, I got a hot chocolate for you, I thought it might cheer you up because you sounded so upset on the phone," Travis said gesturing to the large steaming mug in front of me.

"That's so sweet Travis, how did you remember that I always drink hot chocolate when I'm upset," I asked.

"I don't know, I just kind of pick these things up," he said shrugging "Anyways I heard what happened with Ray and I wanted to tell you that I admired what you did, it takes alot of guts to tell someone what's in your heart and have them turn you down. I should know," Travis said.

"What do you mean?" I asked "Did something happen with you and Bridget?"

"I told her that I loved her and then she said that I wasn't ready for her," Travis replied, looking like he was close to tears.

"I'm sorry Travis. I guess we're both in the same boat now," I said sighing. We sat in awkward silence for a few minutes.

"I was so stupid to not tell Ray my feelings for him earlier." I said breaking the silence. "I mean it's like everytime either one of us tries to tell the other something happens to stop it." I thought outloud.

"I think sometimes you just have to move on," Travis said thoughtfully "It's like buddha once said 'do not dwell on the past or the future, concentrate on the present moment."

"Yeah I guess your right, maybe I should just move on and go back to just being friends with Ray," I said as I finished off the last of my hot chocolate. Talking to Travis had helped me look at my situation in a different perspective. No matter how painful or hard it was I would just have to move on.

"Omygosh" I said as I looked at my watch. It was ten o'clock and I had at least two hours of homework to finish for tommorow. "I've really got to get going," I said "thanks for helping me and cheering me up, I really appreciate it."

"No problem, anytime you need to talk to someone I'm here," Travis said.

"Thanks Travis," I said "I'll see you tommorow at school."

That was the first time I had actually talked to Travis since he started going out with Bridget I thought as I tried to concentrate on my math equations later that night, maybe breaking up with Bridget had changed him a little. Who knows I thought to myself, but something is definitely different about him.

_The next day at school_

I got up the next morning and got dressed, dreading the coming day. I had a feeling that it would be filled with more then one awkward confrontations about last night. I grabbed my bag off of the table and after eating a quick breakfast I headed off to school. I had left early because usually we walk to school together and I really didn't feel like facing him first thing. That could wait until I got to school.

Since I got to school early I was one of the only ones there. I decided to go to the cafeteria and study for the big science test we had today. When I got there I saw Travis sitting alone at a table reading a book on buddhism.

"Hey Travis," I said as I walked over to him "I didn't know you got here so early."

"I guess I'm just in the habit," he said "Bridget and I were both early risers so we'd come here every morning and discuss philosophy and stuff," Travis said with a far away look in his eyes.

"You must really miss her," I said sympathetically.

"Yeah I do, but I need to move on," Travis said going back to his usual calm buddha quoting self. "Anyways have you talked to Ray yet?" he asked me.

"No," I said sighing "I just feel really stupid, I told him how I felt and he just walked out with Grace" I said.

"Well you're going to have to confront them both sometime," Travis said and I knew he was right "the sooner you start talking to him again the sooner you can move on and get back to normal."

"I guess your right," said as I spotted Ray across the cafeteria "I'll talk to him right now. Thanks again for the great advice Travis."

I got up, grabbed my bag, and headed towards Ray. I had a sudden urge to turn back when I saw Grace was with him but he had already spotted me.

"Hey Lil. Can I talk to you," he asked me when I got closer.

"Uh sure I wanted to talk to you too," I replied nervously. He said something quietly to Grace before we walked over to a table and sat down.

"Lil I'm sorry about what happened last night," Ray started but somehow I didn't need an explanation.

"It's okay Ray, I shouldn't have tried to mess up things with Grace when I knew you were moving on. Can we just go back to being best friends again?" I asked.

"Uh okay Lily if that's what you want," he said. It sounded like he was going to say something else but the bell rang. "Well I better go then Ray. I'm so glad we're friends again," I said giving him a quick hug before going to my first class. I would be able to confront Grace later but for now I would just have to concentrate on trying to forget about my feelings for Ray and go back to being friends. Although I wasn't really sure if that would be entirely possible.

**A/N Soo what do you think? Please do me a favour and review if you like this story (and even if you don't) because I'm planning to have at least six chapters (if I get enough reviews hint hint) and don't want to waste my time if nobody likes it. It really isn't _that _difficult to press the little purple button and write a two sentence (or longer) review is it? **


	2. The Strangest Thing

**Disclaimer: Seriously how many 13 years olds own super cool tv shows? And how many lawyers are going to try and sue a 13 year old. _Can _you even sue a 13 year old? And what poor lawyer is payed to go on this sight and check to see if we've admitted to not owning the show???? But to be on the safe side I'll say it: I DON'T OWN RFR!!!! There, happy?!?!**

**A/N: THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS PEOPLE!!!!! And I'm soo sorry for not taking so long to update. **

**Hutch55the-N: Thanks alot but I'll just warn you there could be a bit of trily so...**

**Schlobic: I'm really glad you liked the first chapter. I agree that it's a good thing that Travis and Lily are talking more. One thing that's been annoying me about the show lately is that ever since Bridget arrived Travis and Lily barely talk. **

**Reviewchick14: Thanks alot for your support and for being one of the only people to review some of my other fics.**

**PinkTribeChick: I'll try to update quickly now that I've got so many wonderful reviews. Just keep reviewing and I'll try my best to update as soon as possible.**

**Sabrina!: Don't worry I'm not planning on stopping after getting so many great reviews. I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner but hopefully it's worth the wait.**

I spent the morning trying to concentrate on my classes and not think about Ray. I had pretended to be okay with him and Grace going out this morning even though I was far from okay with it. Although I was no longer (visibly) breaking pencils at the sight of the happy couple I still had the urge to scream or break something out of sheer frustration whenever I saw them in the hallway. I managed to make it until lunchtime without hurting an innocent passerby. This I only acomplished by ducking into washrooms and taking alternate routes to my classes.

I arrived at the cafeteria and bought my lunch. The cafeteria was serving those yummy tater things as well as butterscotch pudding. At least _something_ was going my way today. The temporary feeling of happiness was extremely short lived as I headed towards the table that I usually sat at. Ray was there and of course since he was there Grace was there as well. Typical.

"Hey Lily," Grace said in her annoyingly cheerful voice.

"Hey," I said back through clenched teeth pasting an equally cheerful expression on my face. I sat down and began to grind my so called vegetables into an unappetizing heap in the middle of my plate.

"So Ray and I were wondering if maybe you'd like to come see a movie with us this weekend," Grace said, oblivious to my frustration. Was she seriously _that _clueless, I thought as I looked across the table at her. Apparently she was.

"Uuh, my cousins from, uh, Paris are coming in this weekend," I said trying to send Ray a telepathic message to, for once, not say anything.

"I didn't know you had cousins in Paris," Ray said with a raised eyebrow. So much for telepathy. I was saved from coming up with an awkward answer when Travis arrived at our table followed shortly by Robbie. For some odd reason it seemed like my heart sped up just a little when I saw Travis. I immediately pushed that thought out of my head before it even had time to take any firm hold, it was probably just my imagination. Travis and Robbie looked slightly upset as they put down their trays beside mine.

"Hey Robbie. Hey Travis," I said. We all sat in a strange awkward silence as we continued to eat our lunches. Usually we all talked about RFR but with Grace there that idea was out of the question. Even Ray wasn't making his usual immature jokes about the cafeteria food.

"Me and Grace are going to study hall to study for the science test this afternoon," Ray said looking over at me before getting up and heading across the cafeteria with his arm around Grace.

"Did _Ray_ just say he was going to _study hall_?" Robbie asked incredilously.

"Maybe Grace is a good thing for Ray," Travis said looking at me "maybe she brings out a different side of him."

"I don't know, she kind of seems a bit shallow to me," I said.

"You wouldn't be saying this because you're jealous, would you Lily?" Travis replied innocently.

"As if," I said punching Travis in the arm "I am soo not jealous of _Grace," _although I was saying this more to reasure myself rather then Travis.

_At the Station: _

I spent the rest of the day looking forward to RFR. It was always a relief to let out my frustration and stress when I became Shady Lane. The fact that Ray was going to be there as well didn't bug me as much as I thought it would because at least Grace wouldn't be there.

"I'm Question Mark and I'm wondering, why is it so difficult being the person to end the relationship when you know it's supposed to end anyways?" Robbie asked after we said the usual intro. " I think that it's easier to be rejected and hate the person for dumping you then have someone you used to care about, or still do care about, hate you," he continued answering his own question.

"I think it hurts alot to be rejected," I said "but I think I'd rather be rejected then stay in a relationship with someone who didn't really like me but felt sorry for me," I said thinking out loud. I seemed to be doing alot of that lately.

"Good point Shady, now let's hear what our listener have to say," Robbie said. We took calls throughout the show. I didn't really pay much attention though. There was obviously something bugging Robbie and I had a feeling it had something to do with Kim especially with all this breakup stuff that he was talking about. I would have to talk to him about it tommorow.

After the show ended Ray quickly departed to go meet Grace at Mickey's and Robbie left soon after, leaving me and Travis alone. A few months ago this might have been weird but now that Ray had a girlfriend me and Travis could become a couple and he probably wouldn't notice. I stood up and put on my PaperMoon cd. It was the cd I always played when I'd had a bad day and this one definately qualified. I began to hum along to the song quietly.

"So are you going to start working on a new single anytime soon?" Travis asked me. He sat down on the couch beside me.

"Why would you think I'd be producing a new single?" I asked him although the thought had definately crossed my minde lately.

"I don't know, it's just that you usually seem to write songs about stuff like this happens," Travis said "and I wanted to be able to be the first one to hear one of your awesome songs." he finished.

"Well I've been trying to write something but it's kind of hard, you'd think that after all this has been happening I'd have no problem finding inspiration." I said voicing my thoughts. I loved how I could be so open with Travis about what I was feeling without worrying about him laughing or not taking me seriously.

"Well maybe something really inspiring will happen soon," Travis said. I looked over at him and he had this really intense look on his face. For some weird reason he seemed closer then before and then I realized that he was moving closer to me. The weirdest part was I was also leaning towards him.

"Wh-what do you mean," I whispered. By now his face was just centimetres away from mind and my eyes began to slide closed. He came closer and closer in what seemed to be slow motion until Travis lightly pressed his lips against mine.

**A/N: First of all I would like to apologize to Reviewchick14 who is probably reading this and expecting it to be rily like all my other fics but somehow, like Lily, I got caught up in the moment and couldn't stop writing. Anyways like I said before I LOVE reviews and I seriously don't think that it's THAT hard to write one unless your keyboard is hanging over a pit of lava in which case I'm forced to wonder WHY you are risking your life to read this. Anyways hoped you liked this chapter even though it is trily and a bit shorter then my last. Bubye for now. **

**Keeley**


	3. Cookie Crumbs

**Disclaimer: Do you REALLY and truly NEED me to tell you this AGAIN? Do you have short term memory lose or something because I already said it TWICE in this story alone as well as in my other stories so if you NEED me to say it AGAIN then I think you shouldn't be reading this story. I'm beginning to doubt your intelligence you know so if you want to get back in my good books again REVIEW!!!!! heehee I'll stop rambling on and write already cause I know you would yell at me right now if you had the chance. ;) Since I've gone through all that I'll say it, again:**

**I don't own the show!!**

**A/N Thanks again for all my friends who are reviewing (because by reviewing you become my friend :) ) and I'll try to post as soon as possible. **

**Reviewchick14: I'm glad you like'd it. I never read anything about disclaimers either but I just saw that most people used them so I thought I had to. Go figure. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Romulus: I'm glad you can overlook my weird errors. I'll try to keep the characters in character cause I hate stories that make certain characters evil to suit their plots.**

**PinkTribeChick: Glad you like the pairing. I myself prefer rily and it tends to sometimes show in my writing. You might see what I mean in the next chapter but then again you might not. ;) I'll try and post as soon as possible since I got so many good reviews.**

**PreciousBabyBlue: Glad you liked the pairing. **

**Elsewhere405: I'm not a huge trily fan but it doesn't stop me from reading and writing trily stories so I'm glad you were able to look past the pairing and enjoy the chapter anyways. **

I slowly pulled away from Travis. There had been no fire works, no fast heart beat, nothing. I looked awkwardly around, trying to look at anything but Travis, trying to avoid his eyes because he'd be able to read what I was thinking if I let him look me in the eye. This was so incredibly weird. Alternate universe kind of weird, as Travis would say.

"I've...uh...really got to go home...and do...stuff...like homework," I said finally. I needed to go somewhere and be by myself and I really did have homework to do. I grabbed my bag and ran out the door before he could reply, before I could feel guilty.

As soon as I got home I grabbed a bag of chocolate chip cookies off of the kitchen counter and went up to my room. I munched on a cookie as I flipped through the worn pages of my notebook. It was small with a light blue cover, stickers and glitter almost covering the front. Next to my guitar this notebook was one of my favourite posessions, it was filled with songs, thought, and pictures. All of it reminded me of Ray, he had been the one who had given me the notebook for my thirteenth birthday. He'd even decorated it himself which would explain the fact that there were stickers of monkey's on it. I flipped to the next empty page of the book and began to write. My pencil flew across the paper letting out all the things that had been building up over the past few weeks.

I finally finished writing and put down my pencil. The song was short but writing it had taken a huge burden of my chest. I felt almost a hundred times lighter until I remembered what had happened at the station today. The confusion and doubt came flooding back into my mind like a giant tidal.

I had kissed Travis. Why on earth had I done that, I asked myself. I would have to talk to him tommorow at school. The one person who I had been able to talk to so openly for the past few weeks was now the one that I was trying to avoid. I just hoped that he would somehow forget about it overnight.

Trying to clear my mind again I picked up my guitar and played a few notes to warm up.I hummed the song I had written, in my head, and began to sing quietly to myself.

_These times are so confusing_

_not knowing what to do_

_wondering if it's over,_

_if what you said was true._

_Sometimes you made me think_

_that I really had moved on,_

_but then your face comes back to haunt me,_

_just when I think it's gone._

_Now that I know just how I feel,_

_I tryed to keep it all inside._

_But a good friend made me realize_

_that it's impossible to hide._

_Just wanna live this moment,_

_don't wanna live a lie._

_Hope you don't break my heart again,_

_but I'll give this one more try._

_So this is why I'm here_

_finally saying how I feel._

_Just wanted you to know_

_that this love for you is real._

"Lily, could I come in?" asked a familiar voice from the door way. I almost jumped a foot in the air I was so surprised. I looked up and saw Ray standing in the doorway.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I asked wondering if he had heard my song.

"Well your mom let me in and told me to come straight up," he said ignoring my rudeness "If it's a problem I could go," he said looking slightly hurt.

"No, you can stay. I just finished writing a song and you surprised me that's all," I said gesturing to the guitar and notebook lying on the bed beside me.

"That's the notebook I gave you back in grade one isn't it," Ray said a smile brightening his features. He picked up the book and ran his fingers over the peeling stickers on the cover. Glitter came off on his fingers but he didn't bother to brush it off.

He didn't ask to look inside the book, he knew that I wouldn't let him, anyone, read the private feelings and songs in there. Instead he reached for the bag of cookies that lay on the blue bedspread between us.

We sat there for a few minutes in silence, the only sound that could be heard was the sound of chewing and the occasional russle of plastic when one of us reached inside the bag.

I reached for another cookie and Ray reached for one at the same time and our hands collided. We laughed nervously and I quickly pulled my hand away.

It was just like before Grace came along, before Ray started going out with all those other shallow girls. The same nervousness, the same pounding heart, and the same sweaty palms. I wished I could turn back time and go back to that time, only a few months ago, when everything was normal. And that I could keep turning it back and reliving it over and over, enjoying the teasing and the carefree flirting that me and Ray had shared.

"So am I going to hear that song you wrote, anytime soon?" Ray asked me interupting my swirling thoughts.

"I don't know," I said honestly. I had been thinking about making a new single but I didn't know if I was ready to show _this _song to all of Roscoe, to Ray. It was easy to admit that I was still not totally over Ray to myself but I didn't know if I had the courage to admit it to everyone else yet. I sighed outloud. That was the problem with writing songs from your heart, showing them to someone else was like showing them a bit of your heart.

"What's the matter Lil," Ray asked me, his dark eyes filled with concern.

"Nothing," I lied "Why would you think that."

"I've known you forever Lily and I of all people know when something is wrong," he said.

"I'm just tired that's all," I said. It was true I was tired and wanted to go to bed. Ray looked as if he didn't really believe me. Whether he believed me or not he didn't press the issue any further.

"I've got to get home anyways," Ray said "Thanks for the cookies." I looked down at the cookie bag between us. All that remained were a few crumbs.

As I lay in bed later that night wondered why Ray had even come to my house at all. I was glad that he had come but why wasn't he with Grace? Oh well, I though, I had a feeling I'd find out tommorow.

**A/N Weeellll??? Did you like it? I apologize if it's boring and not what you expected after the making Lily kiss Travis in the last chapter. Anyways I'll try not to totally kill trily but I really cannot make any promises. I still really don't know how it will end up. I'm basically writing this story as I go along so be proud that I've been able to write and post these chapters as fast as I have. Anyways by now you know that I LOVE reviews so become my friend and review my story for me okay? So what are you waiting for press the little button and review already!!! **

**Bubyes for now to all my friends (and soon to be friends)!!! :D**

**Keeley**


	4. Merry Go Round

**A/N: I would like to say (for anyone who's interested) that I now know what the eventual pairing will be. Heeheehee, I'm not going to tell you though because I'm evil and because that would be giving away the ending. Sorry :( **

**Reviewchick14: Thanks again for reviewing even if you were one of the only ones. I'm glad you liked.**

**Lily: Glad it's keeping you in suspense. I'm going to try and update as soon as possible but I'm working on a few one shots as well so it may take a little bit of time. **

**schlobic: I apologize that I gave you a craving for cookies. To tell you the truth I was eating cookies as I wrote that. lol Just goes to show that I _can_ us experiances from my own life in my writing. Anyways I know you're disapointed about the lack of trily but there is a some in this chapter although not neccesairily the ideal trily, you'll see what I mean. **

**Angelical-prinesse: Hey don't diss my obsessions Katie go and talk to Jace. lol Or work on "Epic Adventures" if you don't like reading my fics. :p**

_Summary: Travis kisses Lily and Lily goes along with it because she doesn't want to hurt him. Ray breaks up with Grace in the next chapter and tries to tell Lily but she is trying not to._

The next morning I woke up feeling slightly calm, at least compared to the last few days. I was curious to know why Ray had suddenly decided to come over last night after basically ignoring me for the last few days. It had almost seemed like he had wanted to tell me something but had chickened out at the last minute. I got showered and got dressed before heading downstairs to eat breakfast. My older sister Simone was already up and eating breakfast which was very unusual for her.

"Why was Ray over last night," she asked me as I took a piece of toast off of the plate in the middle of the table.

"I don't know," I said truthfully. Simone raised her eyebrows doubtfully at me. "He didn't tell me." I said.

"Didn't you used to like that kid or something," she asked draining her glass of orange juice.

"He's got a girlfriend," I said simply hoping that she would just drop the subject.

"Lil, I didn't ask if he had a girfriend I asked if you liked him," she continued . I love my sister and all but sometimes she just doesn't know when to leave a subject alone. I really didn't want to talk about it right now, I was confused enough as it is and I really didn't need another person confusing me even more.

"I really don't know how I feel about him right now," I told her reluctantly because I knew she wouldn't leave me alone until I did.

"Well then who was the song about then," she asked me.

"What song," I asked her. Had Simone heard my song last night?

"That song that you were singing last night," she replied "I'm not deaf you know."

"I want to tell Ray that I still like him but the thing is...well something happened with Travis the other day and I don't want to hurt him because he's been so nice helping me try and move on," I said hoping that maybe she'd have a little advice for me since she was so intent on hearing my problem.

"Well you've got to talk to him or risk hurting him even more when he finds out," Simone said. "Anyways, don't you have to get to school," she asked me. I looked at my watch that I had to get going.

"Thanks Simone," I yelled over my sholder as I ran out the door to school.

_At School:_

When I got to school I headed for my locker to get my books. As I reached my locker I saw Travis standing there waiting for me.

"Hey," I said quietly as I walked up behind him making him jump.

"Hey," he replied "I would have opened your locker for you but that's not my specialty exactly." I tried to read the look on his face but I couldn't.

"Travis we really need to talk about yesterday," I said quickly before I could loose my nerve. I opened my locker and began to take my books out while I waited for Travis' response.

"Lily I've been replaying what happened yesterday in my mind but I'm still as confused as when it happened," Travis replied handing me my history textbook.

"I don't understand it either," I agreed as we began to walk slowly down the hall towards my homeroom "I mean after we kissed I realized that I only did it to make myself forget about Ray, you're more of a friend to me." I let out a sigh.

Everything had been going none stop for the past few weeks, first all the drama with Audrey, Travis, and I then with Ray and then Bridget coming. It was reminded me of the time when I was little and my dad had put me on the Merry Go Round at the carnival and I wanted to get off. My dad tried to stop the ride but the man in charge of it refused to do it no matter how much I screamed and cried. I just wanted things to go back to the same 'boring' peaceful days before high school, before everyone had different feelings to deal with.

"Well if it helps any I'm just as confused as you are," Travis said as we reached the classroom door. I smiled at him, it did help to know that I wasn't the only one even if he was just a friend to me.

"Good friends make mistakes, it's just another thing we've been through together," Travis said.

"My gosh, you sound like Robbie," I laughed, glad that things with Travis were no longer weird or awkward. Things were on their way to getting back to normal, now all I had to do was deal with my feelings for Ray. That might turn out to be a little harder then I thought.

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter and the long wait. I've been trying to decide exactly where it's going to go and have also been working on a one shot. Hope you like it anyways, at least enough to review. Seriously I'm probably not going to finish my science project so I'm making a sacrifice to write this for you so be nice and review it okay? Please? Thanks (because I have _FAITH_ that you'll review)!!**

**Keeley**


	5. I'll Think About It

**Disclaimer: I really do not own RFR. I don't see why anyone would even think I did because if I did I would have way better things to do then write fan fiction about it. And it would be pretty sad if I was obsessed with my own show. Plus I don't wear pink ties, actually I don't wear ties at all although I do wear pink. lol I'm weird. **

**A/N: Well I see by the amount of reviews I got for last chapter that people didn't really like it all that much, either that or some were just too lazy to review (although I'm glad at least two people did. :) )sigh **

**Reviewchick14: I'm glad you liked it and that it's kept you in suspense. Hope that you like this chapter.**

**Schlobic: Fan fiction is the ultimate cure for boredom caused by school work. lol Anyways I'm sorry that it's not the kind of trily that you wanted but I'm happy that you liked it anyways. **

_In the cafeteria:_

"Hey," I greeted Ray as I sat down across from him at our usual table at lunch. I wondered where Grace was, not that I missed her annoying always cheerful attitude or anything. Had Ray broken up with her, I thought before I could stop myself.

"Hi, Lily," Ray replied looking up from his sorry excuse for a hamburger.

"So, is Grace in study hall again," I asked trying not to seem _too _interested.

"Not exactly," he answered.

"What do you mean, not exactly," I pressed although I knew he probably didn't want to talk about it. I stared down at my limp french fries waiting for Ray to answer. I brought one to my mouth and chewed wincing as the salty cardboard taste hit my tongue. I looked back to Ray and caught him looking at me. He immediately looked away and began to fiddle with the straw on his soda can.

"Well we kind of-" Ray began but he stopped as Travis sat down at the table.

"Hi guys," he greeted us "where's Grace?" It seemed I wasn't the only one who noticed how different it was without Grace there.

"Geez is my life a soap opera or something," Ray joked.

"Ray if you don't stop being so self obsessed I'm going to be forced to punch you," I joked back, punching him in the arm.

"Hey! That's not fair! You didn't even give me a chance," Ray whined rubbing his soar arm. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well I see some things are back to normal," Travis said smiling at me. I smiled back. I was glad too, it was as if the Merry Go Round that had been my life for the last little while was slowing down. I just hoped that it wasn't a trick and it would slow down to a normal speed for good, or at least for awhile.

"Since when have things _ever_ normal for the four star dj's of RFR," Ray asked.

"Well normal for _us_ at least," I added "we wouldn't want things to get too boring especially since summer is coming in less then a month,"

"I kind of doubt that anything will ever be entirely normal," Travis said looking intently at a spot a little over my shoulder, a far away look on his face. I turned around to see Parker walking towards our table. She was pretty hard to miss with her purple and black animal print poncho.

"Hey, Randy," Parker greeted me cheerfully.

"No hello's for us," Travis asked pretending to look hurt. Was Travis flirting?

"Hello, Mr.Strong. Hello, Mr.Brennan," she said in a deep voice imitating principal Waller.

"Wow your Waller impression sounds just as evil as him," Travis complimented Parker.

"Excuse me Mr.Strong, Ms.Haynes I think you two will have some extra time to practice your "evil" Waller impressions in detention after school today," said a deep voice from behind us. We all turned around to see Waller himself standing there with a stern expression on his face. He handed them detention slips to Travis and Parker and walked out. Travis and Parker in detention together, maybe things weren't getting totally normal after all.

Later that Robbie, Travis, Parker, and I were sitting at a table at Mickeys. Ray wasn't there although he'd said he would be. We had all been planning on meeting there after Parker and Travis were done detention and we were done with RFR.

"Where do you think Ray is," I asked although we all could guess.

"Where do you _think_ Mr. Relationship would be," Parker asked sarcastically from her position beside Travis. The two had returned from their detentions slightly flushed and awkward. I made mental note to drag all the details out of Parker later on.

I glanced toward the door hoping to see Ray coming through it. I had spent the day wondering what it was that he had tried to tell me at lunch before Travis came. I had planned to ask him when he got there but it was looking more and more unlikely that he was planning on gracing us with his presence.

"I should really get home," Robbie said after awhile when we had all agreed that Ray wasn't coming.

"Yeah, me too," Parker said and slowly everyone left. I decided to sit and wait for a little while longer, just in case and since I had nothing better to do.

"Hey Lil, good job at Soundwave," Mickey said as he brought me another hot chocolate topped with whipped cream.

"Thanks," I said handing him my money and taking a sip of the chocolatey drink.

"So Lilster, I was wondering if maybe you'd be interested in participating in this "Roscoe Local Talent Competition" that I'm having, especially since you've got that stage fright behind you now. What do you say kid?"

"Uh well I'm not sure. When is it," I asked him. I didn't exactly have a song that I could perform. The song I'd written a few days ago wasn't exactly something I'd be able to perform in front of lots of people.

"It's going to be an outdoor thing on Canada day, that's in two weeks, do you think you could make it," he asked me. I still wasn't totally convinced.

"Uh I'll think about it," I said although truthfully I didn't think that I would.

"Well if you decide you want to do it then call me and I'll get you a good time slot," he said, handed me a piece of paper and walked away. I folded the paper in half and stuck it in my bag immediately forgeting about it. I already had too many other things on my mind to stress myself out performing in front of basically all of Roscoe.

**A/N: Had a sudden spurt of inspiration and figured out how I'm going to end this story. I'm almost done so I've only got a few more chapters to go. **


	6. Breakup

**Disclaimer: No I don't own RFR or any of the characters (if only I owned Ray then my life would be complete lol). Although I do own the special power to make you review, heeheehee review...review...you are now under my spell and have to review. I'm weird lol.**

**A/N Well finally I have a chance to update this fic! Yay!! I hope it's not losing it's touch because less people are reviewing (although I really appreciate the people who do). **

**Crizzy4RFR: First of all I would like to say that your new sn is super cool. I would also like to wonder as to how you can basically read my mind and you've only known me for like two weeks, very freaky deaky if you ask me. Anyways I'm glad that you like my fics (and yes the one where Lily cheats on Travis is mine) and I've got something in mind for the end so don't worry. ;) **

**Katydidit: I'm glad to know you'll keep looking out for future chapters of this story and I'm happy to say that I'll probably have them up faster now that the end of this story is in sight sniff and I know what I'm going to do with it. yay!!! **

**Schlobic: I'm glad you like the plotline and the pairing. It's nice that not just people who are rily supporters read and review my story. **

As soon as I got home after school I went up to my room and decided to call Ray. He was probably with Grace but it wouldn't hurt to try. Plus I was curious to know what Ray had been trying to tell me earlier. I picked up the phone and started to dial his number. Even though I was so familiar with the seven digit number I could probably dial it in the dark I punched in the numbers slowly. If I didn't know any better I would have thought that I was nervous.

I quickly pushed this thought out of my mind and listened as it rang. "Please don't be his answering machine," I thought. Two rings, three rings, four rings, why wasn't he picking up, his answering machine was going to come on in a few seconds.

"Hello," said his voice, just as the answering machine was about to come on.

"Hey," I answered "uh I, I mean everyone, was wondering where you were after school."

"I was just, you know, hanging out with-" he started to say.

"Grace," I guessed trying to keep the bitterness from creeping into my voice although I'm sure he could sense it. He was silent for a minute.

"Lil, I wantede to tell you," he started to say and stopped as if losing his nerve. I waited, I really wasn't in the mood to listen to him defend Grace or something. "I want to apologize for," he paused again as if trying to decide what he was going to say, "not showing up today." he finished lamely. I could tell that this wasn't what he had meant to say.

"That's fine Ray," I said, I knew it would be impossible to stay mad at him even if I tried. He was my best friend even if he wasn't my boyfriend.

"Okay thanks Lily," he said and hung up. Why hadn't he told me what he was so intent on telling me at lunch? I stared at the phone for a few seconds willing Ray to call back and tell me but it didn't ring. I sighed and decided to phone Parker. I only got her answering machine so I tried phoning her cell. After a few rings she answered.

"Hey Parker, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to," I started to say but she interupted me.

"Sorry Randy, but I can't talk now, I'm kind of on a date with Travis," Parker said happily. Great, just great, now I was _officially _the only loser with out a boyfriend. If it had been any other day I would have been happy for them but I was really getting sick of all the couples.

"Oh-okay, well then I guess you should get back to your date," I said trying to sound excited for her.

"Cool beans Randy I've got to go now, see you later," Parker said cheerfully and hung up. I flopped back on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. I guess I was going to have to do homework since everyone else was to busy with their own lives. Hey at least I wasn't going to get behind in my studies anytime soon.

_The Next Day: _

The next day I woke up early and got dressed. I put on my favourite pair of jeans and a dark blue tank top before heading off to school. When I got there I headed decided to go to the cafeteria and buy a cinniman bun, the only decent thing the cafeteria serves for breakfast.

When I got there I waited in line and once I had payed I went to scanned the room to see if any of my friends were here yet. I saw a blonde girl sitting by herself at a table by the window. She seemed kind of upset so I decided to go talk to her. I sat down and realized that the girl was Grace. Her eyes were really red and she looked like she'd been crying.

Even though she wasn't exactly getting the favourite person of the year award right now I was still a little curious and concerned, she _had_ been pretty nice to me.

"Is there anything wrong," I asked her quietly. Grace looked up surprised to hear my voice. As she did so a look of anger that I'd never seen on her face before appeared.

"Just go away. You've already won him so just leave me alone," she said bitterly. What had I done to make her become the opposite of her normaly cheerful self? Who had I already won?

"What are you talking about," I asked her totally confused. She must have heard the complete confusion in my voice because the angry look on her face softened a little.

"You seriously don't know," she asked me doubtfully. I was beginning to put it all together in my mind. This probably had something to do with Ray. As if he could read my mind Ray appeared at the entrance to the cafeteria. He looked around and his eyes fell on the table where Grace and I were sitting. He walked over to us looking pretty nervous. The angry look on Grace's face returned at full force when she saw him coming.

"Uh Lily can I talk to you quickly," he said.

"I'll just leave you two alone," Grace said getting up from her seat and walking away. When she looked back at us I could see fresh tears glistening in her eyes.

"So, um, I see you talked to Grace," Ray said.

"Yeah but she didn't really tell me anything," I replied hoping that Ray would tell me what this was all about even if I already had some idea.

"Well she and I kind of broke up," he said looking at me too see my reaction. My heart started beating a bit faster even though I knew I shouldn't get my hopes up.

"Oh, what happened," I asked quietly.

"Well I guess I got so caught up in blow drying my hair that I couldn't hear the phone ring, and now I'm kind of afraid that I missed a pretty important call," he said his voice breaking.

**A/N Yes, I know this is a pretty crappy place to end the chapter but I guess I'll have to live with that. Anyways I'm sorry that I haven't updated in forever but I hope it was worth the wait. Please review!**


	7. Officially Back To Normal and Loving It!

**A/N Was that last chapter really that bad? Only one person reviewed so I'm not sure if I should continue it. If this chapter doesn't get at least three reviews I think I'll take a break and work on some one shots. **

**Crizzy4rfr: I really appreciate your review even if it's my only one so far. sigh **

I went through the rest of the day in a daze trying to figure out if this was all a weird dream I was having or if it was real. I was kept pinching myself in the middle of classes trying to wake myself up although if it had been a dream I didn't really want to leave it.

I was brought back down to earth when a red cheeked and overly excited Parker came running up behind me before lunch. She grabbed onto my shoulders and and planted herself in front of me making me drop my books and causing some weird looks from passersby.

"So aren't you going to ask me about my _date_" Parker asked as she helped me pick up my books. She wasn't exactly a person who prefered subtlety.

"Uh sure. How was you date" I asked her realizing that she wanted me to.

"Totally cool beans" she said dreamily. I hadn't ever seen Parker so happy over a guy before. I had never really imagined Travis and Parker as a couple before either but now that they apparently were it really did seem to fit.

"Parker, I've really got to go" I said quickly as I spotted Ray walking down the hall "I'll meet you in the cafeteria."

"Uh-huh, cafeteria sure" she replied smiling to herself as she walked off. I shook my head at my best friends antics. I headed off to talk to Ray. I'd basically walked away as soon as he told me about what happened with Grace that morning because I was so shocked. I hope he didn't think I was mad at him.

"Ray, wait up" I yelled as I ran to catch up with him adjusting my ponytail. He turned around and stopped walking waiting for me to catch up.

"Hey Lily" he said smiling at me and looking uncomfortable. Not a bad kind of uncomfortable but the kind you get when you have a crush on someone. We both stopped walking and stood facing each other both grinning idiotically at each other. I couldn't help realizing how cute he was. I could feel myself turning red at the thought.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm not mad at you" I started although it hardly seemed necessary "I was just kind of in shock."

"That's fine, I probably would have been in shock too if that had been me" he replied. Just then I saw Grace walking towards us surrounded by a large group of girls. They all turned around and glared death glares at Ray and I as they past.

"Wow she really must be taking this pretty hard" I said.

"Yeah, I didn't think she'd take it like she is, I mean I figured she'd understand that I didn't want to hurt her" Ray said looking sadly after her. I could tell that he was sad that he'd had to hurt her.

"I guess nobody likes to be rejected and sometimes it takes a long time to get over someone you really cared about even though you know you shouldn't be with him" I said looking at Ray and thinking about the past few days I'd spent trying to forget my feelings for him. I'd done so many things on the rebound and now he was back in my life again.

"I think I need some food or something before I pass out" Ray said interupting my thoughts. I laughed, Ray and his bottomless pit of a stomach never stopped even in the middle of heavy duty drama.

"Yeah we can go ask Parker and Travis how their date was" I said as we started walking down the hall towards the cafeteria.

"Parker and Travis went on a date? No one told me that" Ray said indignantly. I looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"You weren't really around to tell" I said unable to keep the hint of resentment out of my voice. Ray spending all that time with Grace had really hurt me even if he didn't really know it.

"Uh-yeah, about that. I wanted to apologize for not being there for you guys the last few days. Can we just forget that they ever happened" Ray said. Was I ready to forgive him? I looked at him and couldn't help smiling at the pleading look he was giving me. I couldn't stay mad at him even if I tried.

"Okay, I'm officially forgetting them but" I paused mischeiviously "that will mean I'll forget all the algebra I studied so I'm blaming _you_ if I fail the test." I punched lightly laughing as looked confused for a second before a look of comprehension crossed his face.

"Then I guess we'll fail together then, I didn't have time to study" Ray said as we got to the end of the cafeteria line and payed for our food.

"That's what you get for being Mr. Relationship" I teased.

"What so your saying I'm not allowed to have a relationship now cause I really was hoping to start a new one" Ray replied looking at me. Our eyes met for a second and I didn't know if I should take what he just said seriously. The moment was interupted by Parker calling us over to our usual table.

"So I see things are officially back to normal" Robbie said looking at Ray and I as we sat down side by side.

"If you mean normal as in how things were before I doubt they're getting back to normal soon" Ray said looking at me again. I looked back at him and felt myself blushing a little.

"Uh anyways I was wondering if you heard about the Roscoe Local Talent Competition that Mickey is having next week" Travis said turning my attention back to the rest of the people at our table.

"Yeah, Mickey talked to me about it yesterday" I said remembering the flyer that was still sitting on my dresser.

"Are you going to do it" Parker asked me from her position beside Travis.

"Yeah, I actually think I might" I said.

**A/N Yes, yes I know I haven't updated in a million years but now that I've got a few more reviews I can. There is only one more chapter to go and it won't take as long to post, I promise! Toodles!**

**Keeley**


	8. THE FINAL CHAPTER!

**A/N Final chappie here we go! **

**Disclaimer: What do you think?**

_July 1st_

It stood in the middle of the stage in front of most of Roscoe. I soaked it all in closing my eyes for a brief second letting the anticipating crowd cheer me on. One voice stood out in particular. I opened my eyes again squinting through the July sunlight to see Ray standing right in front of the stage near Robbie, Kim, Travis, and Parker.

"Go Lily! We love you" Ray shouted. My smile turned into a large grin as I heard his voice. It chased away all the former scraps of stage fright that had been left.

"This song is dedicated to all my friends" I said into the microphone as the crowd quieted down. My eyes met Ray's as I began to sing.

_These times are so confusing_

_not knowing what to do_

_wondering if it's over,_

_if what you said was true._

_Sometimes you made me think_

_that I really had moved on,_

_but then your face comes back to haunt me,_

_just when I think it's gone._

_Now that I know just how I feel,_

_I tryed to keep it all inside._

_But a good friend made me realize_

_that it's impossible to hide._

_Just wanna live this moment,_

_don't wanna live a lie._

_Hope you don't break my heart again,_

_but I'll give this one more try._

_So this is why I'm here_

_finally saying how I feel._

_Just wanted you to know_

_that this love for you is real._

As I sang the last line of the song looked over at Ray again. I was floating, it was as if I was on top of the world, as if finally, everything was the way it was supposed to be and all the planets, or karma, or whatever you believed in was in my favour. The energy of performing and of this moment bubbled up inside of me until I couldn't contain it anymore.

"Ray, I love you" I yelled into the crowd. Only this time it wasn't a desperate call. It was...I couldn't describe it, that's how different it was. I took one last look at Ray, at the whole audience, and did something I'd never done before. I ran across the stage and jumped. The quick moment of fear was quickly destroyed as I felt myself being caught by a pair of familior strong hands.

"I love you too" Ray whispered in my ear before I was swept away by the crowd. How long I would stay there I didn't know, but right then, I was on top of the world.

**A/N Wow I'm finally done! WOOHOOO go me! I hope you had as much fun reading the last chapter as I did writing it. I hope it wasn't _too _fluff because I'm trying to break my habit of ending everything off in a romantic fluffy kiss. :p REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and tell me what you think!**


End file.
